10 Regions of Mobius
10 Regions of Mobius is an island nation, located in Molian Sea, west of Horehronieland, consisting of 8 inhabited islands, 1 atoll and 1 coral reef. It covers area of 280,442 square kilometers (108.2 mi²) and has population of 6,224,214: 80% Mobians, 14% Horehronians, 4% Acadians and 2% others. The capital, Hearthome City, is located in Ingary region. Mobius is a unitary parliamentary democracy ruled by president and four great houses. 10 Regions of Mobius has been member of Nation Song Contest since its 45th edition. Mobius consists of 4 prefectures: Kea, Narju, Azul and Capital, which are divided into ten regions: Ralteguae, Lavandya, Praline, Valentine, Ingary, Endelphia, Lycaon, Lunar Island, Erion and Ever Grande. Ingary is the main region, with capital located there, while Valentine and Ralteguae also maintain significant power status. The earliest known records of Mobian history can be dated to 4th century when Yaponesian explorers discovered the islands. In the 5th century The Library of Lindblum was established and started storing all written documents. In this time many books detailing history of the islands were written. In 2010 Ministry of Natian Map was moved from Yaponesia to 10 Regions of Mobius. Ministry of Natian Map is connected to Member Roster and NSC Applications Headquarters in Cydoni-Gibberia. History Oldest preserved documentation of Mobius is Letters From the Unknown by Yaponesian explorer who discovered the islands in early 4th century. Due to islands being located near what was believed to be edge of the world they were named Ejji no shima - edge islands. In his letters he described Mobius as advanced, but very bizarre land. Soon after Yaponesia entered union with Mobius. In early 1330's, due to tax increases, more and more pirates started appearing and ships had hard time sailing thorough Mobian waters. In 1332 Yaponesians gave up on Mobius and islands were left to Mobians alone. This caused a huge power vacuum which resulted in numerous conflicts. There was no well organized government and laws. This is, however, considered golden era of guilds and adventurers. After nearly 300 years six factions were left standing and they formed council made up of their leaders. This managed to stabilize Mobius and allow it to start developing again. Later those six factions would go on to become six great noble houses of Mobius, four of which remain today and are playing the role of political parties. Ever since 10 Regions of Mobius has been developing further and further into a well-standing country. In period from year 98 to 1787 Mobius was a kingdom. Total of 8 dynasties ruled in that period. From 1788 to 2011 Mobius was a unitary parliamentary democracy with presidential system and very little involvement in international affairs. Total of 48 presidents served as heads of state in that period. In early 2011 event known as Celestial Revolution ''took place when House Canterlot performed coup d'etat and established Mobius as Principal Theocracy. Their rule lasted a little over a year before other houses rebelled and took down House Canterlot. Ever since Mobius has reverted to being unitary parliamentary democracy. Current president of 10 Regions of Mobius is Mitsuru Kirijo of House Xelor. Geography Mobius is located on norhtern hemisphere in Molian Sea, west of Horehronieland, south of New Acadia and north of Dal Riata. It consists of 8 inhabited islands, 1 atoll and 1 coral reef spreading north-south for about 2,800 kilometers. Largest region is Ingary and smallest Erion Coral Reef. Most islands are covered in woods and grasslands, save for Lunar Island which is a frozen tundra. There are 4 national parks; Gracidea Fields in Ever Grande, Crimson Savannah in Lycaon, Mt. Coronet in Ingary and Wielding Plains in Endelphia. Islands are mostly plain with servaral mountains and hills, most notably Mt. Coronet which is tallest mountain in the country. There are 2 small lakes on Lavandya Island and numerous caves stretching throughout the whole region. Lavandyan caves are important source of crystals and minerals providing country with 90% of those resources. Southern Mobius enjoys humid subtropical climate with the coldest month being January (−3 °C) and the warmest being July (35 °C). Winters are characterized by numerous rainfalls and summers are mostly dry with rare rainfalls. Northern Mobius has subarctic climate where coldest month is February (-25 °C) and warmest July (17 °C) Culture and Politics Mobius is an unitary parliamentary democracy with president as head of state. Alongside president are four great houses which serve as political parties. Each house has a certain level of autonomy in regions where they have majority of followers and massively influence local culture there. ''House Xelor is in control of Lavandya, Praline, Endelphia and Valentine. They believe that technological and scientific progress is the key to further development of Mobius and that the old traditions merely get in the way. Because of this, regions they rule are more technologically advanced and have modern architecture. This house saw massive rise in popularity around the 80's and has managed to maintain it since. Its headquarters are in Alpha City. Current president of 10 Regions of Mobius, Misturu Kirijo, belongs to this house. House Rieu controls Lycaon, Ingary, Ralteguae and Erion. They believe in cherishing the culture and old traditions which served Mobius so well for all these years. Four regions they rule appear more rural and have well-preserved old buildings and monuments. Rieu used to be most popular house, but has declined into shadow of its former self. It still manages to be second most influential house. Its headquarters are in capital of Mobius, Hearthome City. House Canterlot controls Ever Grande region. Is is mostly religious house and believes that other houses are blasphemous. In early 2011 they performed coup d'etat and have ruled as only house for a little over a year, before being overthrown by rebels from other three houses. As their punishment regions of Erion and Raltegue have been taken away from their rule. Its headquarters is in Celestial City. House Norsegord is in control of Lunar Island. It is similar to House Rieu, but with its own set of old traditions. It is the smallest house with all of its followers residing in Lunar Islands region. Its headquarters is in Northold. Mobian architecture and art varies from region to region due to different teachings of each great house. Recently entertainment mediums such as animation and video games have started defining Mobian modern culture. This caused varying reactions, but current Ministry of Culture, under the rule of House Xelor, endorses such mediums. National symbols of 10 Regions of Mobius are white rabbits, which inhabit all regions and are popular motif in both traditional and popular culture, and Red Roses which are found in most regions and have served as one of national symbols since 5th century. Mobian anthem is To The Stars written and composed by Randy Edelman. It was written and composed in 1789 to wake feelings for national belonging. It became national anthem in 1800. Official colors of Mobius are beige and light bordo and its motto is Fortune favors the prepared. Mobius in Nation Song Contest Main article: Mobius In NSC Mobius debuted in 90's Spin Off with song Maria by Blondie which finished 3rd out of 32 songs. Mobius debuted in main contest in NSC 45 and has so far participated in fifty main contests, achieving one bronze medal, two silver medals and one record-breaking victory, and forty-two spin-offs. 10 Regions of Mobius hosted Unplugged Spin-Off, Covers & Remixes 3, Nation Song Contest 80 and AATW Japan NSC Category:Nations Category:Island nations Category:10 Regions of Mobius